Satanic Heroism
by Legendikar
Summary: Emilia confronts Satan to find out why he did what he did back in Ente Isla. What she doesn't know, is the truth. And that truth, leads to new emotions. Now being continued due to boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**Finished the 13 episode series in half a day. I feel like there isn't enough plot explained and I had this idea. Decided to add some romance just because i'm mushy and like that kind of stuff.**

* * *

_Satanic Heroism_

By Legend Man

* * *

"You know you should really settle that bad blood between you and Maou." a voice said.

The voice resonated through a room lined with tall yellow lockers, with a bench bisecting the walls. The company had graciously designed and implemented the locker rooms so the male and female employees could store a change of clothes and other personal belongings in them.

A woman with bright, red hair, only wearing a bra and a black skirt, looks down, and pauses at an open locker.

In a hushed tone, she speaks quietly to herself. "I can't… I can't forgive him..."

Immediately after having such depressing thoughts, she bounces up and hastily speaks again

"Ahh its complicated, but it's not like its a big deal! Hahahaha..."

* * *

"What is going on here?"

The red-haired woman asks as she enters "The Devil's Castle" which is a small apartment that houses three men.

A dark green haired man in a blue shirt and a dark blue haired woman in a blue kimono and yellow yukata stare at the newly arrived person.

A short girl with chestnut hair turns from the kitchen and looks on in despair as she sees the love of her life being fed by another woman.

"Ahh! Mrs. Suzuno what are you doing!?"

With a blank face, 'Suzuno' looks at her, "Well, I made an attempt to cook french food earlier, so, he's eating 'Udon Confit' with sauce American."

"You are unbelievable! I already said that I'd be making dinner for him today!"

She looks to the green haired man,

"And Mr. Maou, you're just sitting there, going along with this!?"

Startled and confused, Maou responds "What? I-uh… What?"

The girl turns back to Suzuno again

"Cut it out! You're supposed to be his enemy aren't you!? 'Yeah' Come on! And you're hand-feeding him like I wanted to!"

A purple haired boy who is sitting at small table with a computer continues to stare at his screen as he puts in his two cents,

"Cool it Chiho, your true feelings are starting to show."

"You keep your big, fat mouth out of this..."

Chiho sits down and looks Maou in the eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Maou, whose dinner are you gonna eat!? Mine or your enemies!?"

Maou looked mildly sheepish "Well… budget wise, it'd help if you both too turns bringing dinner everyday… but you know, it's whatever..."

"Oh, thats not a problem." Suzuno responded first.

"No not a problem at all!"

Maou turns to the door seeing his life-long enemy standing there with a hand to her face.

"Hey Emi, how long do you plan on standing there?"

Emilia the Hero looks up, "We need to talk Satan."

Maou looked at her with concern, _'She never calls me by that name… this must be serious…'_

"Alrigh-"

She walks over to him and picks him up before he can finish his sentence.

"Let's go."

* * *

Click

Emilia slowly opens the door to her apartment. She drags in Maou and throws him on her couch.

He rubs his head and looks at her, "Jeez, you could be less rough on me. It's not like I can protct myself without my magic."

She ignores him for the moment and goes to put her purse and jacket down.

She walks over to the opposite side of the couch of Maou and takes a seat after taking off her shoes.

"Satan, I want to forgive you of everything you've done, but I just can't." She looks away, visibly struggling to speak, "You are evil, and I a-"

Maou interrupted her, "Shut up"

Emilia looks at him in anger "Oh com-"

Maou was upset yes, but he knows its time she knows the truth, "Shut up! Do you even know the truth?"

_'The truth?'_ Emilia was more confused now than she had ever been in her life.

"Do you know **why** I did what I did?"

'_What is he talking about?'_

"Do you know that your 'Church' is more evil than I am?"

"What are you saying…?"

Maou, or Satan as he should be called right now, sighed and closed his eyes. He laid his head back against the couch and took a deep breath.

"This is a long story; it all started many years ago..."

_**Flashback**_

_Three figures were seated at a long, dark, wooden table that rested at the center of a vast hall. This hall was located in the Devil's Castle at the center of Ente Isla. A large assortment of food was laid out on the table. _

"_So dear, how have things been in the demon world?" The voice came from a figure that resembled a human woman, but had two horns and long, scaly tail _

_The voice that responded came from a figure that looked like a minotaur. He wore a dark black cloak with golde__n pauldrons. "I don't think any other demons even know how to be civil. As far as I know, only the demons that reside in our castle have any sense of intelligence. It sure is a lot of work to keep them from rampaging on the humans."_

_The third and final figure spoke up "Daddy can you bring me with you next time?!" he was half the size of the minotaur but in every other aspect, resembled him completely._

"_Maybe someday… but not now, I fear that the humans will soon com-"_

_BOOM!_

_A man wearing an ornate cloak appeared through a hole just created in the side of the room. He was followed by ten others wearing similar garments. _

"_SATAN! You are the symbol of all evil, and you shall perish here and now for your sins!"_

_The minotaur stood up and almost took down the castle with just his voice, "__**Just what the hell do you think you're talking about!?**__"_

"_I am speaking on behalf of all humans! You are the king of Hell and all demons! We can never know peace with you alive! As the leader of the church, I hereby declare you a menace to the world, and your punishment is death!"_

_The ten men started closing in on Satan_

"_**Get my son out of here!**__"_

_The demonic woman, apparently Satan's wife, picked up the boy._

"_I'm trusting that you will make it through this..."_

_Satan turned to his family and gave a sad smile_

"_We know how this is going to end..."_

_He turned back to the church officials before saying one last thing,_

"_Son, you will continue on my legacy, you are now Satan, the rightful heir to my throne..."_

_The young minotaur __looked at his father, "I will avenge you one day father!" he was quickly taken away by his mother, to hide deep in the caverns of the castle. _

_The sounds of fighting could be heard from above as the castle was slowly reduced to rubble by the fight. _

~~~~~~_Twenty Years later_~~~~~~

"_Alsiel! Adramelech! Lucifer! Malacoda!__It's time!"__ A voice spoke from atop a large throne._

_Loud, demonic laughter resonated throughout the room. _

"_This is the day, we take the land of the humans, so that demons can live in peace and avenge my father's death!"_

_Four voices cheered, "For King Satan!"_

_The man atop the throne smirked_

"_This is what you get for messing with Satan..."_

_**Flashback End**_

"You know what happens after all that."

Emilia was on the brink of crying, but held it in. She was a Hero after all, she couldn't cry in front of the Devil.

"B-but, the church always said you were evil..."

Satan opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Doesn't matter. All my family wanted to do was stop the mindless demons from destroying the human world. I attacked twenty years later to provide a sanctuary for all the demons that didn't want to be torn apart by the mindless ones."

Emilia looked at him, "But wh-"

"I really am sorry about killing your father. I know what it's like to have your parents stripped away from you. I would never wish that upon my greatest enemy. If it's any consolation, I'll let you kill me. Right here and now."

"I-I can't do that..." Emilia turned away.

"Why not, isn't that your one goal as the Hero, to slay the Devil?" Satan was confused, he always thought the one thing she wanted was to kill him.

"I can't because… I forgive you… and… I-I lo-"

Satan wasn't as dense as people thought him to be, in truth, he was pretty good at reading people's faces, and in that moment, he knew exactly what was going on. So he cut her off, deciding to answer her before she said anything.

Emilia couldn't understand what was going on. One moment, she was being told deep secrets, and in the next, Satan had moved across the couch and captured her lips with his.

Satan's mind was flooded with emotion _'Is this human emotion? It's… nice. Who knew she would taste like strawberries'_

Before anything else could happen, Emilia pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. "We can-"

Satan's eyes burned with emotion, "I don't care what anyone says. I love you, and I want to be with you. Who cares if I'm a demon. We can stay here, in this world, and no one would mind."

"What about the all the demons in the demon world, they need someone to keep them in check. Who would rule them?"

"Well… Uh…"

"You don't know what to do, do you?" she said with a coy smirk.

"Well, thats their problem… But here, I think I know **exactly** what to do..." Satan remarked, before tasting her lips once more.

_'Tonight, is gonna be fun...'_

* * *

"Holy shit dude! We gotta go, if they find us were so screwed!" a voice whispered hastily. It appeared to be Lucifer who was snooping on the king's doings.

Alsiel sat crouched next to him on the balcony, "We mustn't! Lord Satan needs us here just in case she does anything!"

Lucifer looked worriedly at Alsiel, "Screw that! I think he can handle himself better than we can! He's the King after all, we're just Generals! I'm outta here!"

Lucifer grew his black wings and prepared to take off.

"Coward! I'll have Lord Satan demote you for this!" Alsiel said as he shook his fist

"That's a hell of a lot better than being beaten to death by an angel's sword!"

Alsiel stopped and thought for second. Then a grim look washed over his face.

"Take me with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Satanic Heroism_

_Deuxième Partie_

By Legend Man

* * *

**9:36 A.M. JST, New Devil's Castle**

"What shall we do Lucifer! When lord Satan finds out what we have done… Oh no!" cried Ashiya as he scooped on-sale noodles into his mouth.

Across the table from him sat Urushihara, who was frantically typing on his computer. "I don't know, but I just booked two tickets to Russia from here!" he said triumphantly.

Ashiya put down his noodles and looked at Urushihara, an apparent look of indecisiveness on his face. "B-but we can't leave his majesty alone here with the Hero!"

Urushihara stood up and prepared to leave, "Your funeral man, I'm gonna save my skin!" He put on his shoes, and walked over to the door, with a somber expression on his face he said, "Good luck Ashiya, I hope Emi doesn't pu-"

He was cut short as the door flew open, slamming him into the opposite wall.

"What about me!" an enraged Emi Yusa exclaimed.

Urushihara simply stayed where he was, "W-well you see…"

"You see we were thinking that it would be wonderful if you feasted upon noodles with us!" Ashiya said, with sweat dripping down his face.

Emi blinked, "Oh, that's it… Usually you're up to something stupid. I guess I could have some noodles..." she sat down at the table and quietly began to eat.

All was quiet in the household. Neither Urushihara or Ashiya dared move for fear of death. Ashiya was the first to gather his courage, "M-miss Yusa, would you happen to k-know the whereabouts of lord Satan?"

Emi immediately stopped eating her noodles, and again, all was quiet. That was until her face became as red as her hair. She fidgeted in her seat, unnerved about something, "Well, you see the thing is… he's in the hospital..."

Ashiya and Lucifer shared a look, _"Dear god, what did he do!?"_

Seemingly reading their minds, "It all started when..."

_**49 minutes earlier, **_**8:47 A.M. JST, Apartment of Emi Yusa**

Light shined through the curtains of Emi's bedroom window. It slowly cascaded onto the sleeping forms of two people who's hearts belong to each other. All was well, or so they thought.

Mao was the first to wake up. He slowly stirred in bed, yawning and stretching. He gazed down at the wonderful sight before him, the sleeping body of Emi Yusa on top of him.

Despite knowing better, Mao spoke, "You know Emi, if anyone saw the great Hero lying on top of Satan like this, who knows what would happen to your image."

The naked body of Emi Yusa rose, along with the covers. She groggily opened her mouth to yawn and looked around. "Ahh good morning Mao..." she blinked, then looked at Mao, "What was that! Here I am thinking you could be serious for once, professing your love like that, and you have to go and say something like that!" in the blink of an eye, she wraps herself with the sheets.

"Get out!" She said as she pointed to the door.

"If you don't I'll 'help' you!"

_'This isn't going to end well…'_ Mao thought to himself. "But Emi, after last night, I thought you 'Couldn't live without me' and 'Was the one person she could ever love'?"

That apparently was the last straw. It only took seconds for a blushing Emi to pull out her sword and send Mao flying straight through the wall of her apartment and into the street below.

"Next time, learn some better bedside manners!" she screamed to him from above. Minutes passed, and she soon began to get worried about him.

"Oh no, what if I hit him too hard! Or maybe the fall could have hurt him! Wait, what am I doing worrying about Satan! I'll just call and ambulance." she pulled out her phone, and speedily called an ambulance. _'I should probably go tell the others what happened…'_

_**Back to the present**_

Ashiya and Urushihara were stunned at what she told them.

"Pray tell, what exactly was lord Satan doing at your house…?" Ashiya asked, knowing full well what had conspired the previous night.

Emi stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked to the door, "If you want to know ask Mao! He;s in room 204" she said, before promptly leaving.

_PHEW_

"I thought we were gonna die there Ashiya!"

Ashiya looked down at his now cold noodles, "As did I my friend, I could sense the killing intent emanating from her..."

Urushihara looked at Ashiya, "That may not have been killing intent..."

Both demons shared a look of sickness.

**10:14 A.M. JST, Hospital**

A loud argument could be heard throughout the entire building, all of it coming from one room. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a patient arguing with a nurse. The noise came from room 204...

"I told you, I can't afford to be here!" said Mao as he attempted to pull the tubes out of his arms. He was quickly restrained by the nurse as a doctor walked in.

"You can't be doing that sir, you fell six stories and suffered a severe blow to the head, you are lucky you are even alive!" the doctor said to him after looking through his notes.

"Aggh fine, whatever you say…" Mao mumbled under his breath, "I'll just break out later..."

As the nurse and doctor left, tapping could be heard coming from the window. Mao looked to see what it was, and was surprised to see his loyal friend Ashiya hanging onto the window.

Mao quickly moved over to open it up, "Ashiya, man is it good to see you!"

Ashiya scrambled in and took a few deep breaths, "Sire, what exactly transpired last night between you and the hero?"

Mao looked at him, "Well, you see, me and the her-" Mao was cut off by the voice of Emi, who just rushed into the room.

"We're friends now! Just friends!" she exclaimed to them.

Mao looked at her with a confused look on his face, "But last night you said 'I want to be with you forever, nothing could be worse than being away from you.'"

Ashiya slowly crept his way back to the window, "I don't think I should sit in on a lover's quarrel..."

Emi and Mao turned and yelled at him, "We're not lovers! He's/She's more than that!"

Now, with both them red in he face, Ashiya jumped out the window trying to escape the hero's wrath. "What do you mean more than that?" Emi asked Mao, with a longing look.

Mao fumbled with something in his pocket, "Well, I never got time to tell you last night, y'know with-"

"I know what happened, get on with it!"

"Well, as I was saying, I never got to tell you one thing. We have known each other for a long time. While we may not have always been on the best terms, we know everything about each other." Mao looked into her eyes, "You mean the world to me, and I don't want to sound sappy or anything, but I would destroy the world if I ever lost you."

Emi chuckled, "You would destroy the world either way."

Mao laughed himself, "That's besides the point. What i'm trying to say is..." Mao slowly got on one knee.

"Emi Yusa, will you-"

The sound of the door opening resounded through the room, "Mr. Sadao, its time for your checkup," The nurse said as she stepped into the room. Both occupants stared daggers at her.

"I must be interrupting something… I'll go now." The nurse slowly stepped out of the room.

Mao got himself together again, "Like I said, Emi Yusa, will you ma-"

"MR. MAO! ARE YOU OK!?" yelled the usually bubbly Chiho Sasaki as she burst into the room. She took one look at Emi and Mao before noticing something was up. "I'll c-come back later… bye." she said sheepishly before leaving the room

Mao grumbled, "Dammit, Emi Yusa will you marry me!" he said as he opened a black box, revealing a ring with a sparkling ruby on it.

"I got a ruby, to show how beautiful your hair is."

Emi stared at him, before tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks, and onto the floor. She sniffled, before speaking up, "No, no I won't marry you."

Mao was horrified, was he about to get rejected now?

"I don't want to marry you..." Mao slowly got up, and with a grim look, he walked to the window, "Wait, hear me out. I don't want to marry you, because marriages always end. I want to stay with you for the rest of eternity!" the moment she said those last words, Mao was upon her.

The fierce look in his eyes were full of passion, "Are you sure? Spending the rest of eternity with the king of demons could be difficult."

"I'll go through those difficulties with you."

"It will be dangerous"

"You'll protect me."

"Everyone will look at you differently."

"Your look is the only one I care about." They looked into each others eyes. Their faces slowly crept towards one another.

Just as their lips were about to make contact, "Lord Satan! You medical bills are much too high!" yelled Ashiya as he ran into the room.

Taking one look at the pair, he shuddered in fear, "Am I interrupting something?"


End file.
